


Asennevamma

by Giraffvinu



Series: Leijonanpentu [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, lapsificci, mpregin jälkeen, päälleliimattu amerikkalainen happy happy joy joy -tunnelma eli siirappinen romantiikka
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Se oli ennemminkin lumivuori, joka etäisesti muistutti ihmishahmoa.





	Asennevamma

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Attitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564848) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Sarjan ensimmäinen ficci englanniksi: [Anomaly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12564236) (Explicit, in English)
> 
>  
> 
> **Varoitus: Mpreg eli tarinassa viitataan raskaana olleeseen mieheen! Tarinassa mainittu lapsi on Harryn ja Ronin biologinen poika!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tämä oli ongelmaficci, joka lähti liikkeelle, kun Tinppa antoi rarryideaksi lumijuttuja. No ei tässä hiihtämään päästy, mutta jotain sentään. Halusin maininnan mpregistä sekä ficille A-kirjaimella alkavan nimen sekä sanamäärän alle 500 -> minusta tämä jotenkin jäi tökkimään, mutta koska oon liian kärsimätön, pukkaan tän nyt näkyville :E Kiitokset esilukijoille ja Voldemortille genretyksestä <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Iskä! Iskä!"  
"Leo, rauhoitu, se on vain lumiukko!"

Ron kaappasi poikansa syliinsä ja silitteli rauhoittelevasti tämän selkää. Hänen täytyi myöntää, että heidän kotipihalleen ilmestynyt valtavan suuri lumiukko oli aiheuttanut hänellekin sydämentykytyksiä.

"Isi on varmaan tehnyt sen sillä aikaa kun me käytiin puistossa."  
"Lumiukko?"  
"Joo, lumiukko. Mennään vähän lähemmäs."

Se oli ennemminkin lumivuori, joka etäisesti muistutti ihmishahmoa. Ron pärskähti ääneen kiertäessään kolossin toiselle puolen.

"Katso nyt, ihan vaaraton", Ron sanoi ja hymyili Leolle kannustavasti. "Tökkää."  
Leo tökkäsi lumiukkoa kömpelösti kintaallaan ja heläytti iloisen naurun. "Lumi Ukko."

Ron virnisti. Onneksi Leo oli vielä tarpeeksi pieni arvostaakseen Harryn vinoa, muhkuraista kyhäelmää ja pyristeli Ronin sylistä maahan. Hän tökki ja taputteli lumiukon laajaa alaosaa tepsutellen innokkaasti matalassa hangessa. Hän ehti kiertää möykyn kaksi kertaa, ennen kuin ulko-ovi avautui.

"Missä on mummin kulta?"  
"Täällä!" Ron huusi.  
"Mummi!" Leo huusi samaan aikaan.

Molly pyöritteli Ronille silmiään ja kyykistyi ottamaan pojanpoikansa vastaan.

"Mummin rak— miten sinä olet tuollaisessa kunnossa! Aivan märät kintaat ja lakkikin vinossa!"  
"Me oltiin puistossa", Ron selitti astellen lähemmäs. "Ja kintaat kastui kun Leo koitti saada selville, mitä tuo kapistus tuossa pihalla yrittää muistuttaa."  
"Hei!" Harry huudahti loukkaantuneella äänellä ilmestyen juuri silloin nurkan takaa. Ron virnisti hänelle häpeilemättömästi.  
"Harry", Molly tervehti hymyillen pikaisesti, mutta paimensi sitten Leon sisälle lämpimään.

Harry ennätti Ronin eteen ja suoristautui täyteen pituuteensa. Hän risti uhmakkaasti kätensä rinnalleen.

"Niin mitä olitkaan sanomassa?"  
"Sitä vaan, että olisit voinut kasata isomman lumivuoren, kun kerran aloit sellaista väkertämään."  
"Ei se ole lumivuori!" Harry protestoi. "Se on —"  
"Lumi! Ukko!" Leon heleä ääni kajahti sisältä, ennen kuin Molly ennätti sulkemaan oven.

Harry virnisti voitonriemuisena.

"Kuulitko? Jopa pikkuinen lapsi ymmärtää hyvän päälle. Jollakulla on selvästi asennevamma."  
"Asennevamma, hah!" Ron pärskähti työntäen kylmät sormensa Harryn takin alle. "Minun asenteessa ei ole mitään vikaa."  
"Mutta toisaalta, minä olenkin aina ollut Leon suosikki", Harry jatkoi huolettomasti ja kietoi kätensä pahaa-aavistamattoman Ronin niskaan.  
"Se olin kyllä _minä_ joka kannoin Leoa kaikki yhdeksän kuukautta, joten suosikki-isän asema on varattu _minulle_ ", Ron jupisi Harryn korvaan ja veti tämän itseensä kiinni. "Mutta sinä olet kyllä minun suosikkiaikuinen."  
"Niinkö?" Harry hymisi ja kallisti päätään, kun Ronin huulet löysivät hänen kaulansa.  
"Ehdottomasti", Ron mumisi hamutessaan viilentynyttä ihoa.  
"Kiva kuulla", Harry sanoi ennen kuin työnsi kourassaan puoliksi sulaneen lumipallon Ronin kauluksen alle.

Ron kiljaisi ja hypähti eroon Harrysta ravistellen takkiaan kuin mielipuoli.

"Saakelin kylmää!"  
"Opitpahan arvostamaan toisten taideteoksia!" Harry nauroi.  
"Voi helvetti! Nyt sitä meni jo —"  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
"Potter", Harry ja Ron sanoivat yhteen ääneen ja kääntyivät katsomaan ovelle ilmestynyttä Mollya.  
"Niin, niin, anteeksi. En millään tahdo muistaa. Mutta tuommoista kieltä ei käytetä lasten kuullen!" Molly jatkoi hiukkaakaan häkeltymättä. "Ruoka on pöydässä, tulkaa sisään."

Kun Molly oli sulkenut oven perässään, Ron veti kuitenkin Harryn jälleen rinnalleen.

"Saat kiittää onneasi että olet noin söpö", hän kuiskasi Harryn korvaan.  
"Söpö?" Harry älähti, mutta sitten Ronin huulet olivat jälleen hänen kaulallaan.  
"Erittäin. Ja vielä maistutkin hyvältä."  
"Mmm, kiitos herra Potter."  
"Olkaa hyvä, herra Potter."


End file.
